NEVER LET YOU GO
Romanized Title NEVER LET YOU GO Japanese Title NEVER LET YOU GO English Title NEVER LET YOU GO Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Romaji Glass ni hirogatteru kimi no machi mioroshite Mukuchi na biru wo tsutsumu Oto no nai ame ni kizuita yo Kawaita toki wo, kiss mo kawasa zuni Kiri sutetai yo, moshi kimi ni furereba Kanojo no koto wasuresou de Never let you go, iiwanai mama Douka futari hanareyou Kanashii koi no fukai yana ni ochite yuku mae ni Kotoba de umeru dake no futari ga sugoshiteru ima Dare ka ga matsu boku no machi ni mo Amagumo ga chikazuiteru hazu Shigeki teki na jinsei, tanoshimeta ka mo shirenai Kimi ni shigoto de au mae ni, mou boku wa chippoke na heibou wo erandeta yo Never let you go, motto hayaku Kimi to deaeteireba Kokoro mo karada mo mayouwazu yurushi aetanoni Never let you go, iidashisou na Boku wo uchi koroshite kure Kurushii sugiru kono mune wo, tsumetai kotoba de Never let me back, never let you go Never let you go, mitsumenai de Nani mo shite agerarenai yo Kore ijou kimi no kagayaki wo ataenai de kure Never let you go, boku no naka de Koe wo kagiri ni saken de Never let me back, AISHITERU YO ! Anymore, I can't see you... Never let you go... Japanese ガラスに広がってる君の街 見おろして 無口なビルをつつむ音のない雨に気づいたよ 乾いた時間をキスも交わさずに 切り捨てたいよ もし君に触れれば彼女のこと 忘れそうで Never let you go 言わないまま どうか二人離れよう 悲しい恋の深い穴におちて行く前に 言葉で埋めるだけの二人が過ごしてる今 だれかが待つ僕の街にも 雨雲が近づいてるはず 刺激的な人生楽しめたかもしれない 君に仕事で会うまえに もう僕はちっぽけな平凡を選んでたよ Never let you go もっとはやく 君と出逢えていれば 心も体も迷わず許しあえたのに Ah Never let you go 言いだしそうな 僕を撃ち殺してくれ 苦しすぎるこの胸を冷たい言葉で Never let me back Never let you go Never let you go 見つめないで 何もしてあげられないよ これ以上君の輝きを与えないでくれ Ah Never let you go 僕の中で 声を限りに叫んで Never let me back 愛してるよ…! Any more, I can't see you (Never let you go…) English From the glass window Looking down to your street spreading below Quiet buildings wrap around it Noticing that rain has fallen without the slightest noise In this time of thirst, we can't exchange kisses I wanna throw all away, if I touch you now Maybe I can forget about her Never let you go, while not saying this Let's just somehow go apart, both of us Before falling into the a deep valley of this sad love Right now the time we spend together is filled with words only On my street where rain and clouds are closing in Somebody is waiting for me Exciting life might be more enjoyable But before meeting you at work, I have already chosen a more common way to live Never let you go, if only I met you earlier Then maybe we could have trusted these lost hearts and bodies to each other Never let you go, if I seem to let this out of my mouth Please shoot and kill me with cold words Kill this much too much pain in my chest Never let me back, never let you go... Never let you go, please don't look at me I can't possibly do anything for you From now on, please don't reflect your bright lights to me Never let you go, deep inside of me Within the limit of my voice I'm screaming Never let me back, I LOVE YOU ! Anymore, I can't see you... Never let you go...